My damsel knight
by Paula de Roma
Summary: AU.Middle Age. What if Lilly has been raised as a boy so she would be able to become a knight. What will she do when she find love? LILEY


**Disclaimer:** I don´t own Hannah Montana

**Note:** Yesterday I watched _Enchanted_ with my cousin and when I had eaten all my candies and the characters was singing, so I wasn't paying attention to the movie I started to think "Hey, What if there was a Lilley medieval story, it would be nice! Or even a Liley version of _Enchanted_."

Because I don't remember all the movie to rewrite it with Liley, I just got one of my original story that was about the Middle Age and changed to Liley and translated to English! Sorry if something is wrong about the custom of Middle Age, but I really don´t remember my History classes \o/ usually I would sleep during the teacher speech, but I will search for every chapter.

I hope you all like it… OH! The characters are a little OOC sometimes.

* * *

England, 1325

Knights were training really hard against each other. You could hear through the air the sound of swords clashing and see little sparks that they would create as soon as they were in contact with each other in strong thrusts. In some spot away from the knights, a girl with long blonde hair, and who seemed to be 10 years old, was watching them with amusement. Her eyes would follow each movement, each attack, as she could absorb and learn everything with just a look.

Everyday the little one would creep around the castle, trying not to attract so much attention so she could witness her father and brothers´ training. Her mind would wander each morning with dreams that one day she would wield a sword and protect her country.

"Lady Lillian!"

The girl sighed, but didn´t move to turn and see what she was being request for, pretending she hadn't heard the servant.

"Lady Lillian! Your mother is looking for you"

Lillian got up, holding her dress so she could walk with tripping at the hem.

"It´s time of your prayers."

Once more she sighed. Lillian didn´t understand why she had to do some boring chores while her brothers would do thrilling things. The blonde girl opened her mouth to reply, but before she could say something, they heard the trot of horses. Both the servant and Lillian turned around and saw an army of knights coming in the direction of the village.

Her father's knights were soon wielding their swords and attacking the enemies, but they were in disadvantage because they were in a small number and the enemies were also on horses.

Lillian's servant ran, but the girl couldn't move, it was like her feet were stuck on the floor. She was scared, but she also felt a kind of adrenaline running through her petite body, it was the first time that the girl was watching a battle.

But something made her woke up from her daydream. A big black horse was coming at her direction, the sword of the knight glittering against the rays of the sun, lift up to strike a mortal thrust.

Lillian knew that she was going to die, so she did the only thing she could, she prayed. A scream was heard, but it wasn't from her, but from a mighty figure in front of her that was successful in knock the enemy from his horse and slit his throat.

She looked up and relieved she found out that her savior was her father. But soon her relief was transformed in horror, because he fell on his knees, a sword buried into his chest.

"Father!" Lillian screamed while running to the man. She kneeled and held his hand.

"Lilly, my little one… save yourself… run…" her father struggled to talk and then he fell dead on the floor.

"FATHER!"

Truscott woke up scared, quickly sitting on the bed. He face was wet from sweat and the thin fabric of her clothes was stuck to her body. She ran her shaking hands over her blonde hair that previously was long, but now reached just at her chin.

The door from her chamber opened and a man with gray hair and wearing armor entered.

"Truscott. Are you ok?"

She lifted her blue eyes and looked direct at her guardian, but she didn´t answer.

"That nightmare again?" the man approached, limping a little due an injury of war.

"Yes…" she turned her face, hiding the weakness that she knew was showing through her eyes.

"Truscott… it´s been 10 years. You need to stop to feel guilty. He gave his life to save yours because he wanted, he loved you. Don't make his sacrifice be in vain.

"I know. That's why I live and fight in his honor. But… these memories will always hunt me. And maybe…that's what makes me stronger. Protect in the present what I couldn't in the past.

The man smiled at the girl that was like a daughter to him and kissed her forehead.

"Get dressed. We received a call from the King. France declared war against England and the kingdom has been suffering some attempts of attack. He needs our help and I have a special mission to you.

"What mission?" Truscott asked anxiously, jumping from the bed.

"Get dressed and I´ll tell you on the way"

The man left the room and Truscott kneeled beside her bed, put her hands together in front of her and prayed.

Then she started to get dressed firstly she wrapped her chest with a thin cloth, then she put a light armor made of leather and then wearing beautiful silver plate harness over it, which was used in great battles. While she was putting a blue tunic over her armor, she remembered her dream.

As soon as the attack at her village ended, Truscott, at the time Lillian, ran to the forest, staying there for four days straight until Sir William found her and took her to his house. He was a lone knight, who soon saw himself attached to the little girl, adopting her because Lillian was the only one that had survived from her family.

One day while he was training, Sir William noticed the curious look of the girl e how she followed every move. Just for fun, he asked if she wanted to learn some fight techniques. But it didn´t stop there when Sir William realized that Lillian was really devoting herself to the sword art and that she was better than some boys that he had been tutor. Sir William decided to be serious about his pupil training, teaching her his fighting techniques, making her his heir.

But for this to happen, Lillian had to renounce her femininity and become Truscott, taking her family's name as her identity. But she didn´t care much about this, she had learned that sacrifices are necessary to a Greater Good. And to be able to protect her country and honor her father´s memory it was a greater good.

She stop thinking when she clasped she sword at her waist, the only object, and her shield, that belonged to her family, her arms used by her father. In both an eagle representing the Truscotts.

Truscott lift a cross to her lips and kissed it with devotion, then she put the Christian symbol around her neck. She took her helmet, putting it under her arm and left the room, leaving, for now, her nightmare behind.


End file.
